That Omega (Bokuto K x Kuroo T)
by WRINIME18
Summary: (Omegaverse) Finding an Omega on heat was Bokuto never expecting he will get into but as soon as his eyes landed to that omega...he life changes.
1. Chapter One

**_A/n: This is my first writing here, and I'm not really good at writing in English because it's not my first language. So, expect grammatical errors...but still hope you enjoy my first story here in FanFiction!_**

* * *

The moon shines as the people have fun - drinking, singing and dancing together, it's not rare for this town to have this kind of fun.

A black and white haired boy was wandering the town with his bestfriend who seems like he's actually doesn't want to go with his super energetic friend.

"Bokuto-san, it's so late now...maybe we should go home now." He look at Bokuto with tired eyes wanting to be closed.

Bokuto pouted. "Akaashi, just one more hour - I just want to have some fun!" Akaashi sighed, tiredly. He feels like he's guiding a kid who doesn't want to go home, anytime soon.

"And I just want to have a sleep, Bokuto-san." He answered with a narrowed eyes, preventing his eyes to completely close.

"Wait here, Akaashi." The raven haired guy become confused at the same time quite worried as how serious Bokuto sounds right now but can he trust this guy not getting lost wherever he was planning to go?

He sighed, again. "Fine, meet me at the playground."

Bokuto glanced at him before giving him a nod as he dashed out leaving Akaashi, alone.

Bokuto smell something, it smells addicting.

'I think I have found an omega.' He thought as he stop into a dark alley where the smell came from. As soon as he stepped a foot, he heard some gasp.

He suddenly see shadow leaning on the wall as it gasp for air, he quickly pinch his nose not wanting to attack that omega.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He froze when the figure turn around to face him and his heart skipped a bit while his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

A guy with a black bed hair like hair, long but slim legs, small waist and a beautiful face gasping some air because of his heat.

'Sh*t.' Bokuto thought as a blush crept up into his face as he watch how the guy gasp.

Bokuto gulped as he accidentally removed his hand into his nose. The guy's scent in front of him smack his nose like a ten wheeler truck.

"A-are you okay?" He asked looking at the helpless guy.

"D-do I look like okay to you?" The raven haired guy answered, shakily making Bokuto cleared his throat.

"I-I just met you, b-but can you get my pills near that b-barrel? I-I can't move my body, right now."

Bokuto's eyes quickly scan the surrounding and found the pills, the guy was talking about. He quickly took out some two or three pills and give it to the shivering and gasping ravenette.

He watched as the ravenette put the pills in his mouth and grab the water bottle besides him. Bokuto was really fighting his self, right now that he bite his own lower lip to prevent from attacking the omega in front of him.

And he's sweating a lot even it's quite cold right now.

He looked down not wanting to stare at the hot ravenette.

"T-thanks for helping me, you can go now."

Bokuto look up, creating a eye contact with the ravanette. "I-I can't." He stuttered earning a confused look from the guy.

But, Bonito see the terrified look from his eyes.

Bokuto quickly took off his jacket and give it to the omega. "Wear this." The ravenette stare at the jacket before shakily took in and wear it.

"Thank you." Kuroo whisper, silently as he hug his self.

"A-are you..."

"No, I'm not."

"A-an omega?" The two quickly snapped their heads as a voice suddenly crept out from the dark and a old guy was looking at the ravenette with full of lust in his eyes that made Bokuto knows what's going to happen.

He growled, silently as he glared at the guy.

'But why? Why am I growling? It is because I have a bad feeling about this ugly guy?' He thought not tearing his eyes off from the guy who seems to be drooling while looking at the ravenette who recovering slowly from the heat he had, a minute ago.

"Hey, back off!" Bokuto barked as the guy step a foot forward. He quickly stand and shielded the omega from a nasty and old alpha.

"That omega is untamed, right?" Bokuto froze before looking at his back where the ravenette is hugging his knees as he look so scare, snapping Bokuto. He gritted his teeth as he quickly grab the old guy in the collar, growling at his face.

"So, what if he is?" He said with a glare and if looks could kill the guy he was holding, died.

"And even if he's an omega, doesn't mean you can touch him!" Bokuto added before punching the guy hard enough to send him a meter away from where he was standing.

"So, fuck off!" Bokuto barked, angrily making the old guy stare at him in fears before dashing out of the alley, leaving the two alone, again.

As soon as the old guy disappear, Bokuto spin around to look at the omega who's still hugging his knees.

"He's gone now." Bokuto reassured before putting a hand into the omega, he noticed that he jumped after his hand touch his shoulder.

"Thank you." He grins before patting the omega's shoulder.

"It's nothing, dude." He stated happily making the other, smiles.

'He's different other alphas.' He thought as he watch in amusement as the light shines on the grinning Bokuto.

"Dude, can I know your name?" Bokuto asked still has a smile in his face.

"Tetsuro Kuroo." Kuroo introduced making Bokuto beamed with joy.

"Shall we go? It's quite dark here." Bokuto said before standing up and give Kuroo a hand.

"Yeah, you're right." Kuroo agree before holding Bokuto's hand to help him get up.

After the walk outside of the alley, Bokuto got called by Akaashi. And it was a sign for goodbyes.

As Kuroo walk the busy sidewalk, his mind thinks about a certain alpha.

'Maybe that guy can be a friend.' Kuroo thought as he stares at the night sky before inhaling the jacket that smells like the alpha he met a few minutes ago with small smile on his lips.


	2. Chapter Two

**_Warning: Typos and grammatical errors, also cringe._**

* * *

"Who is that?" Akaashi asked as they walk their way to their houses. Bokuto look at him with a grin before answering his bestfriend's question.

"Kuroo." Akaashi just stare at him before nodding his head. "And he's on heat when I met him." Bokuto added making his ravenette friend wizened his eyes before grabbing his arm stopping him from walking.

"Did you do anything to him?" Akaashi asked before glaring at Bokuto, he start wishing that his friend didn't do anythings to that omega.

"I haven't, I even help him because there's some old guy wanting to rape him. So. I punch him hard enough to scare him away..." Bokuto explained, fastly not wanting to angered the ravenette before pouting.

"But, when I was helping him and when I smell his scent...I feel something different and when that old guy appears, I find myself...growling." Akaashi just stare at him, knowing what the other alpha feels.

'You're just too slow to realize that you've just found your mate.' He thought before shaking his head before putting a hand into the spiky owl's shoulder.

"You'll know, soon." Bokuto give him a confuse look while he start to walk.

"Know what?" Bokuto asked, confuse but Akaashi didn't answer him.

Akaashi turned around when he didn't hear the other's footsteps.

"Are you going home or not?" He asked making Bokuto blinked before jugging towards him, still confuse at what the ravenette just said and why he didn't answer his questions.

'Argh! This is so confusing!' He thought while grabbing his hair pulling it a little while gritting his teeth.

"Akaashi! Just tell me what is it!"

"What?"

"Kuroo!" Kuroo turned around just to fall in the ground while all his friends was on top of him.

"Where did you go?!" Lev asked more like shouted causing the ravenette to cringe at how loud Lev's mouth is.

"We're so worried about you." Kenma added.

"Kuroo-san, why are you wearing a jacket?"

The ravenette flinched and look at the grey jacket given by the spiky-haired alpha.

"And it's smells like alpha!" Lev added in shock as he sniff the scent of the jacket.

"Kuroo." Kenma called him in a low tone but he can hear the worried lashing on his voice.

"The alpha who gave me this jacket didn't do anything to me...it was quite confusing because I'm on my heat when we met, but he just bit his lip like he's fighting his self and also, he help me when some old alpha want to tamed me." Kuroo explained defending the spiky-haired alpha. Which is all true, he also did notice that the alpha was really stopping himself to just attack him and tame him.

But, he just bit his lip and help him. And that's the reason why he admired him.

"Do you know what his name?"

Kuroo blinked a few times. "I don't really know, but there's a guy called him but I can't really hear it, clearly." He said quite sad that he didn't know what that guy's name.

"But, I know that we will meet someday again...and I'll give his jacket back to him."

Lev and Kenma looked at each other, knowingly.

"Let's go home, we need to wake up early just to open the cafe." Kuroo stated before dusting his self off before looking at his two beatfriend who's now in a relationship.

"Yeah!" Lev answered, happily while his omega hummed in response before they walk the silent sidewalk of their neighborhood.

Timeskip

"Here's the food!" Kuroo stated before putting the food which he personally cooked.

"Look delicious as always, Kuroo-san!" Lev commented happily while staring at the food in front of him.

"Let's eat!" Kuroo said happily after taking a seat.

"Itadakimasu!" The other two added before devouring all the food that place in front of them. Well, Lev mostly eat the food because Kenma is quite full because of the food they bought awhile ago.

"You just ate a full meal of the street foods that we walk to...and you're still almost eat of the food, Kuroo cooked?" Kenma said while looking at his alpha who still munching like a squirrel.

Lev just stare at Kenma before swallowing the food, he munched. "Nothing's new, actually and come one! Kuroo's cook is so delicious, I can't help it!" Kenma just frown at what his boyfriend, not because he was jealous but...because while he was talking, he's stuffing his mouth with food.

And it's disgusting, for Kenma's perspective

"Yeah, I know that my cooking is delicious but please stop stuffing your mouth while you're talking...I might throw my food out." Kuroo voice out what Kenma's thinking while looking at Lev with a disgust look on his face as he stop eating his food.

"Sorry." Lev answered while his mouth is full making the other two, sighed.

After the dinner they shared, the two say they goodnights. The pair walk to their shared room while Kuroo walk to his own room, alone.

"What a night." He breath out after closing the door behind him.

His eyes suddenly landed at the gray jacket that the alpha gave to him.

'Why is this scent so calming?' He thought while closing his eyes, inhaling the scent before the alpha's intense face flashed through his mind making him grip his jacket, quite tightly as his cheeks flushed.

'What is this feeling?' He thought before slowly letting his grip soften.

While he was deep in his thoughts, someone is also in the same situation as he is. Looking outside of the window looking up at the sky as he thought about the ravenette omega.

"Will I meet him, again?" He asked to no one while his face was leaning on his arms as he stares up into the dark sky. He didn't feel like sleeping, not yet.

"Kuroo Tetsuro." A grinned suddenly crept up on his lips as he let out a chuckle.

"What a beautiful name."


	3. Chapter Three

The sound of the annoying alarm clock wakes the ravenette up. He slowly sit up and stretch his arms up while yawning — still a bit sleepy because of exhaustion he felt during the night of his heat.

"So bothersome." He mumbled before putting his slippers on as he make his way to his bathroom and do his morning hygiene routine; brushing his teeth, washing his face before walking straight to the kitchen to cook some breakfast for the three of them.

"Good morning, Kuroo-san." A familiar yet tired voice greeted, Kuroo just hummed while cooking some fried rice.

Kenma and Levi sat quietly — still sleepy as they put their head onto their arms, closing their eyes taking a very short nap.

After a while, Kuroo put the dishes and the utensils on the table causing the two to slowly put their heads up and closing their eyes — inhaling the delicious aroma filling their nosetrils.

"Food is ready!" Kuroo said, confidently after taking a seat in front of the two who's besides each other. It was expected because the two are in a relationship but it quite make the ravenette felt like he was left behind and lonely.

"Itakdakimasu!" The three claimed at the same time, clapping their hands together.

After they said that, they dig in specially Lev who quickly take a one or two scoops of the dishes in front of them which earned the other's disappointed stares as they watch him munch all the mouth like he hadn't eaten in a mouth.

"You'll get choke, if you eat like you're in a food competition." Kuroo said, sweadropping as he watch his kouhai; gulping his food like he was gulping some water.

"Done worry, Kuroo-san." Lev reassured happily before eating again making his boyfriend Kenma shakes his head while slowly eating his food. Kuroo noticed the small amount of food placed on top of the blonde's plate.

"Kenma, you need to eat more!" He commanded causing the blonde to flinch and jumped before looking at him with a horror on his face while slowly shaking his head.

But, Kuroo placed some more onto his plate. "Eat more."

"Hey, Kenma-san...you can give me your food if you want." Lev whispered to his boyfriend but it was still loud enough for Kuroo causing him to look at silverenette — deadpanned.

'Idiot.' He thought before sighing as he quitely eat his breakfast.

"Augh! I'm so full." Lev whined as they take a seat on the living room. Kenma take a his pouting boyfriend who rubbing his tummy like he's pregnant.

"Who wouldn't...you almost eat the food I prepared — not giving anything to me and Kenma." Kuroo appeared in the living after he'd finish washing the dishes. How lucky are the two, really? Cooking their food, washing the dishes, cleaning the house...it almost looks like Kuroo is just a maid to them.

But, Kuroo didn't complain at all. He was doing this because he's the oldest in their group and had a lot more experience than the two. But the real bothersome is...when they'll did it in the middle of the night.

And it that night, no sleep for Kuroo.

"Maybe we should go buy some groceries...Lev almost washed the food out of the fridge and I also need to buy some stocks for the bathroom." Kuroo said earning a protest from the silverenette while a sound of approvement from the blonde.

"Okay! So, everyone is up to it...I'll go take a bath first — and the two of you too." Kuroo added pointing out the two before standing up.

"Let's go take a shower together, Kenma-san!" Level beamed earning a disgusted look from Kuroo while a flustered look from his blonde boyfriend.

"S-shut up, Lev." Kenma said before giving a glare to the silverenette with a blush on his cheeks before standing up rather quickly and starts walking straight to their shared room.

"Kenma-san, wait for me!" Lev whined before leaving Kuroo alone at the living room.

"Why am I living here again with them?" He asked to know one while shaking his head as he walk to his own room to prepare his self.

They'll really doing it — showering together but Kuroo didn't mind at all because they're in a relationship together but making love was beyond for Kuroo.

As soon as he put his clothes off, he slowly step onto the shower and let out a sigh of relief as the hot water falls down to every inch of his body

But, then his mind flashed the white and black haired alpha making him flinch at the thought of the alpha looking at the old alpha with such a intense eyes.

"If looks really can kill, I'm sure that old ugly guy is died." Juror whispers to himself but why did he find those intense eyes, quite attractive? It is because of his omega inside or it is because of his thoughts?

He didn't know either but it quite bugging him whenever his mind flashed that alpha who saved him.

"Maybe I can't meet him again...but why I wish to meet him? There must be something wrong with me." Kuroo mumbled as let the water to flow down to his body non-stop.

After he dried his self off, he wear a black hoodie with a white cat printed on it and a ripped jeans. He really likes being simple.

As soon as he close the door behind him the couple came out a few seconds; Kenma typing into his phone maybe chatting with his other friend, Hinata and beside him is Lev, who's grinning happily — excited to go to the grocery.

They make their way to the car and get inside; Kuroo is in the driver seat while the two decided to take a seat behind.

"Are you ready?" Kuroo asked while looking in the mirror to see their reactions.

"Yes!" Lev answered happily like a kid and it added more fuel to the fire when the engine starts to roar — signalling them that they will drive now to the supermarket.


	4. Chapter Four

**_A/n: Hello, I'm back and alive. HAHAHAHA_****_well, I hope you'll enjoy reading this._****_warning: typographical errors and grammatical errors._**

"We're here." Kuroo announced causing the silverenette beamed with joy before he opens the door.

"Oi! Don't get too excited, we're just going to buy some groceries." Kuroo added as he watch Lev stretching his arms upward while shouting causing the others to look at him, weirdly.

After getting out of the car, the three went straight inside the supermarket.

"I'll go get a cart!" Lev claimed, happily before dashing off not really minding if Kuroo say yes or no.

'At least I have someone to help me.' Kuroo thought while staring at the silverenette who successfully get a cart before walking back to where Kuroo is.

"I'll push the cart." Lev claimed making Kuroo look at him before nodding, slowly.

"Okay?"

"Yey!"

••••••••••••••••

"We need...cup noodles." Kuroo mumbled before looking up to see their favorite ramen noodle brand.

As he was about to get some two or three ramen cup noodles, a hand suddenly appeared to get the same cup as he was about to get.

He flinched while his eyes landed at the owner of that hand and shock filled his face.

"Kooru?" Kuroo sweat dropped when the familiar alpha tried to call his name.

"It's Kuroo." He corrected making the white and black haired alpha scratch his head.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself..." He offered his hand for Kuroo to shake while a wide grin spread across his face. "the name is Bokuto Koutaro!" He added cheerfully.

Kuroo glance behind him before he gave the alpha's hand a shake. "Nice to meet you, Bokuto-san."

"Bokuto-san!" All of their eyes went onto a ravenette with a messy hair.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto called back, happily while waving a little.

"Don't run away like that, even you're older than me...you quite lost yourself, sometimes." Kuroo watch in amusement as the Akaashi lectured Bokuto who's now pouting about it.

"I just want to grab some of my favorite ramen." Bokuto whined making Akaashi sighed before his eyes landed at Kuroo.

"Ah! Akaashi! This is Kuroo, the one that I meet in the festival!" Bokuto introduced while wrapping a arm around the omega's shoulders causing him to flinch at the sudden weight on his shoulders.

"Nice to finally meet you, Kuroo-san. I hope that Bokuto-san didn't do anything to you." Kuroo suddenly feel himself, blushing before shaking his head rather fastly.

"What are you saying, Akaashi? I'm not like that, you know!" Kuroo stopped at what he was doing and look at Bokuto who's still have a arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Akaashi apologized to a pouting Bokuto before his gaze landed at Kuroo once again.

'I'm starting to feel some Bokuto's protectiveness around him.' He thought as he watch as the other alpha was grinning from ear to ear as he talk to the omega, he saved a night ago.

'But, what if...Kuroo-san didn't have any pills with him, what will Bokuto-san do to him?' Akaashi asked to himself before blinking a few times and bow catching the attention of the others.

"Bokuto-san, grab some ramen noodle. We still have work." Akaashi said making Bokuto pouted before removing his arm that wrapped around the omega's shoulders.

Kuroo watch as Bokuto reached for the ramen with ease.

"Hope to see you again, Kuroo!" Bokuto said, happily before walking away with Akaashi behind him.

After the two was gone, silence filled the atmosphere but the silverette break it.

"Is that the alpha who helped you?!" He sounded so shock making the two omega look at him with a emotionless face.

"Dumb*ss."

••••••••••••••••••

"Thank you for coming!" Kuroo smiled a little before he carry the two bags full of groceries while Lev carry three bags and Kenma carry only one bag and it contain junk food for their movie nights.

"Kuroo." Kenma called causing the other omega to look at him while humming.

"That Bokuto...is he that clingy?" Kenma asked causing Kuroo to look forward a bit lost in thoughts.

"Maybe? I don't know." The blonde just stared at his oldest friend before nodding his head and look at his phone before start typing.

"Okay."

After they put the grocery bags to the back of the car. The trio drove to home.

••••••••••••••••••••

"Bokuto-san, you're happier after you've meet Kuroo-san, again." Akaashi commented as he stared at the older Alpha, with knowingly look.

"Am I?" Bokuto asked as he pouted while rubbing his jaw but soon it turns into a grinned. "Well, Kuroo is a very interesting guy!"

Akaashi just stared at the older alpha, shaking his head, internally.

'So dense.' He thought as they stop when they reached their car and put the groceries at the back before they drove off.

Akaashi just stared out of the window not really in the mood to keep up with the other talkative alpha.

"Hey, Akaashi." He hummed before looking at the horned owl besides him.

"Kuroo's interesting, right?" Akaashi's lips form a line, thinking about the tall omega — how he unconciously had an effect on the older alpha and how his figure wasn't match to the fact that he's a omega.

If Akaashi and Kuroo stand side by side, many of the people will choose Kuroo if they question who's the alpha between the two — without them inhaling Akaashi's and Kuroo's scent.

Akaashi stared at the older alpha and he notice that Bokuto's eyes seems to gleamed with wonderment.

'Seems like he's not only want to know Kuroo-san better.' He obsevered the other alpha with quite of a bored stare but deep inside, it has a pick of amusement.

"Hey, are you listening?" Bokuto asked giving a glance to Akaashi for a few seconds before putting his attention to the road.

"Yes, yes I am."

Bokuto raised a brow while putting a force onto the brake because the traffic light turns red.

"And Kuroo-san is really interesting." He added while looking at Bokuto who's quite grinning at what he'd said.

"I know."


	5. Chapter Five

"Bokuto-san looks cool, isn't he?" Lev claimed, happily as they went inside of their shared apartment. Kuroo just stare into something — remembering how the alpha help him when he was in heat.

How he growls, how his eyes became a predator ones and how strong his punch is, that make the old alpha shivered in fears leaving them.

Kuroo found his self, smiling before nodding his head. "Yeah, he's cool."

This make the other omega who's playing on his phone stop and stare at the taller alpha who's smiling and from the looks of his, he seems in daze.

'After that incident, Kuroo seems to act different, especially when we met the alpha who helped him and protected him when he's on his heat.' Kenma thought as he stares at Kuroo, observing every move he makes.

"I know you're staring Kenma...did I, by any chance, became interesting in your eyes?" Kuroo teased causing Kenma to flinch a littler before putting his bored look and went back playing some games on his phone.

'He became soft, like a omega who found his alpha.' Kenma thought as he was playing some games on his phone.

"You two, can go now to the rooms or just stay here at the living." Kuroo said before putting the last two bag of groceries to the kitchen.

Kenma just stand up and went silently to his room while Lev on the other hand, stays at the living room to watch some action movies.

"Better start than never." Kuroo mumbled before he pick the groceries that he'll put inside of the fridge.

[Timeskip]

"Putting groceries away is really tiring you, sometimes." Kuroo mumbled as he fell back to his bed before staring at the ceiling. When he look at his cabinet he suddenly get a glimpse of the jacket, he suddenly went into a deep thoughts.

He sighed before rolling on the bed and now he's sleeping on his back facing the ceiling while his face was buried on his pillow.

"I'll give it back to him when we see each other, again." Kuroo's voice muffled because of the pillow and he decided to roll again and now he's laying normally; both stomach and face facing the ceiling.

"Why are you always talking about him?" He asked his self while staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Is it because of that incident?" He added before putting his arm on top of his eyes while blush suddenly crept up on his face.

"Or it is because of a reason, you'll always deny?"

He groaned and got up before patting his both cheeks. "What's wrong with me? If someone sees me talking to myself, they'll probably think that I'm going nuts."

He sighed like this was a biggest problem he's facing. "This is so bothersome."

"Akaashi!" The younger alpha sighed before facing the older. They're now at the park for some reason that younger didn't know. Bokuto suddenly whined repeating that he wants to go to the park. Akaashi wants to ask Bokuto but the older alpha seems busy looking at the kids with a grin and wonder in his eyes.

'If it's Kuroo-san or whoever he would mate with...I'll pray for your soul, because I'm sure, that this guy will probably want a dozen of children.' Akaashi thought as he watch Bokuto walk towards the kids and starts playing with them...surprisingly the kids agreed and they start playing volleyball.

"Onii-san, are you a volleyball player?" Bokuto look down at the kid, which his partner. He gave him a thumbs up with a huge grin.

"Yes!" The kids starts to surround him when he suddenly said and got very happy when they start questioning him about volleyball.

Watching from the swings, Akaashi sighed. "This might took long than I thought." He mumbled before standing up and walking towards the vending machine.

"Akaashi?" He jumped a little at the sudden mention of his name when he was about to bend down and grab his drinks.

He stared at the guy standing at his side and was quite shock to see Kuroo standing there, looking him with a smile smile.

"Not sounds to be rude, Kuroo-san but what are you doing here?" Kuroo chuckled before scratching the back of his head.

"Just taking a walk. Lev is so noisy because of some action movie." Akaashi just sweat dropped but put a small smile.

"Want some?" Kuroo look down at the can and accept it, politely even though he's older than Akaashi.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They decided to walk back to where Akaashi leave Bokuto, together.

Kuroo notice Bokuto who's sitting on the swings with a pout on his face causing him to look at Akaashi.

"He might thought that I leave him." Akaashi sighed and fasten his pace causing Kuroo to chuckle and walk slowly because he confusingly nervous.

He look inside of the paper back and there's Bokuto's jacket.

He watch Akaashi pointing towards his way causing Bokuto to look to where Akaashi's finger was pointing and he notice that Bokuto stand up, quickly before he went in front of him with a grin.

"Kuroo!" Bokuto called him, happily causing Kuroo to smile before giving Bokuto the paper bag causing the alpha to look at it and back to him in confusion.

"What's this?" He asked before inspecting the paper bag.

"It's your jacket, and also I put some food there that I cooked as a thank you." Kuroo replied before bowing not wanting Bokuto to see his blushing face.

"Thank you very much for that day." He added, this make him calm down before he straight his self up as he watch Bokuto to grin.

"No problem!" He replied, happily before smiling. "and I don't mind saving you, over and over, again."

Kuroo felt his stomach starts moving, weirdly while his heart is confusingly faster than the normal beats of it.

'What's wrong with me?' Kuroo thought as he look at Bokuto.

'What are you really doing to me, Bokuto?'


End file.
